The present invention relates to cleats for recreational boats and the like, and in particular to a retractable cleat which incorporates a retainer that allows for infinitesimal adjustment of the retractable cleat from a base member while simultaneously allowing liquids collected within the base member to drain therethrough.
Retractable cleats are widely used within recreational boats for securing mooring lines and the like thereto. These retractable cleats typically include a base member, and a retractable cleat member that is telescopingly received within the interior of the base.
Heretofore, retractable cleats have generally been constructed such that water seeping into the base member is trapped therein, thereby resulting in corrosion and degradation to the base member as well as the retractable cleat received therein. The corrosion of the base members and retractable cleat often result in an unattractive overall appearance, and can hinder proper operation of the retractable cleat itself. In addition, retractable cleats have generally been constructed for adjustment between finite positions that typically include only the fully retracted and fully extended positions. This limited adjustability requires the cleat to be fully extended regardless of the amount of the cleat required to attach a mooring line thereto, thereby exposing the entire cleat member above the deck surface.